Christmas Morning
by BnB447
Summary: A short little one shot about Christmas morning in the Booth household. This is so fluffy, baby ducks would be jealous. Merry Christmas to you all... COMPLETE


_AN: Just a little Christmas fluff for you all. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta and it's kinda late here. I hope you are having a lovely time with your family and friends. _

_Merry Christmas._

_[][][][]][]_

The crisp white snow fell over Washington DC as the Booth family slept soundly in their beds. Seeley and Temperance lay curled up close in each other's arms. Christine, peacefully snoring like a kitten in her crib but Parker Booth, on the other hand was close to waking. He tossed a little in his bed as the warm comforter fell off him and to the floor. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them with closed fists.

It was morning, Christmas morning. He knew it was early. Way too early to get up, but he got up anyway.

Sliding quietly from his bed, he toed on his slippers and slipped out of his room and down the stairs. He reached the family room and stood for a moment, admiring the twinkling lights on the huge 10 foot Christmas tree he and his Dad had cut down themselves. The whole family had had fun decorating that tree, they had dedicated a whole day to doing it. He was extremely excited to open his presents and spend the morning with his father, sister and the woman he affectionately called, "Bones." Only he and his father were allowed to call her Bones and that mad him smile.

He sat under the Christmas tree and looked for his presents. He spotted one and picked it up, giving it a quick rattle, nothing. He put it back down and looked for another. He found a smaller one and gave that a quick shake. Something moved and he beamed, almost as bright as the fairy lights. Too excited to sit still and wait, he got up and ran up the stairs, opened his father's bedroom door and jumped on the bed.

"Dad, Bones. It's Christmas, Merry Christmas." he said as he bounced up and down on the bed.

"Parker Matthew Booth," Booth awoke and grumbled. He looked to the clock on the bedside table. "It's 5am... I know you are excited, buddy, but please." he mumbled from under the sheets.

"Let him be, Booth. He is extremely excited. Come here, Parker," A still sleepy Brennan said as she lifted the blanket. "Come and snuggle with us and try and get a few more hours sleep."

Parker climbed under the blanket and snuggled between his father and Brennan and Booth wrapped his arms around two of the three most important people in his life. Within minutes Parker was snoring and Booth and Brennan looked at each other over Parker's shoulder and smiled.

[][]BONES[][]

"Parker I can feel you staring, willing me to open my eyes. Stop it." Booth mumbled, reaching for his son, pulling him close and ruffling his hair.

"Come on Dad, it's Christmas. Please get up I want to open my presents. I've been so good this year. I haven't opened one." Parker pleaded.

Booth opened his eyes and looked down at his son,

"But you shook them didn't you?" A guilty smile spread over Parker's face and Booth laughed,

"That's what I thought. Okay, I'm getting up." Booth threw back the blanket and got up out of bed.

Parker turned around and stared at Brennan.

"Hey Parks, don't start staring at Bones, she hates it when Booth men watch her sleep." Booth chuckled as he put on his robe and slippers.

"But Dad, come on... Look at her, she is adorable with that little pouty lip. Can I wake her?"

"Yeah she is adorable, Parks. Wake her gently, I'm going to get your sister."

"No need to wake me, Parker. I'm awake. Merry Christmas. Can I get a Christmas hug?" Brennan opened her eyes and smiled at the boy that was practically her own.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." Parker said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think we should get up and have some breakfast and then open our presents. What do you think?"

Parker bounded out of bed.

"Yes please, I am so excited for you to see what I got you."

They both got out of the king sized bed and headed downstairs.

Booth was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Christine was on his hip and hanging on to her father like a monkey.

"Good morning my family and Merry Christmas." Brennan said as she kissed Christine on the cheek and then leaned up and captured Booth's lips on hers.

"Presents first, please!" Parker said as he got himself a glass of water.

"Yes, presents first before my son explodes with excitement."

"You're funny Dad."

They all moved from the kitchen to the family and sat down under the tree. Brennan sat between Booth's thighs, Christine in her lap and they watched Parker eye his presents with enthusiasm.

"I really want to open my presents first but," he reached under the tree and grabbed a long present. "I want to give you yours first, Bones." he handed over the present.

"Oh, Parker that's lovely of you." she smiled at the young boy as she she ripped the wrapping paper open to reveal a long thin box. Brennan popped the box open and gasped at the sight of a silver bracelet with a single charm in the shape of a skull, dangling from the clasp.

"It's from me, I saved up my money and Mum helped me too, because I couldn't afford it."

"Parker, this is stunning. Thank you so much. I'll wear it all the time." she outstretched her arms for a hug and Parker crawled over to her on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Parker, you didn't say anything to me. I would have helped you with the money." Booth said as he clipped the bracelet onto Brennan's wrist.

"I know, Dad. But I wanted it to be from me alone. Okay can I open one of mine now?" Parker asked as he watched his sister play with the bracelet and charm on her mother's wrist.

"Yeah, buddy. That really big one is for you and is from the three of us."

Parker dragged the box towards him,

"Oh, it's really heavy." he said as he ripped off the wrapping paper.

Booth and Brennan laughed as Parker opened the box to reveal a microscope.

"It's for all your science stuff, since Bones here is turning you into a little squint."

"Hey," Brennan slapped his knee. "I am not, he liked science before he met me."

"Bones, he was four when he met you. You got him into science." Booth smiled.

"I love it. Thank you so much. It's awesome." Parker smiled at them.

Brennan reached over to a little present and turned to face Booth. She handed him the little wrapped box and, like a child, he ripped off the wrapping and opened it.

Inside were a pair of cufflinks in the shape of crossed hockey sticks.

"Wow, cufflinks. These are gorgeous." he pulled out the links to show Parker.

"They are custom made just for you, turn them over." Brennan smiled at Booth as he turned them over and read the inscription.

"_To my flyer and my partner. Always, Bones. _Oh, Bones," he reached for her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. "You're amazing. You truly are. Thank you." he dropped another quick kiss on her lips and she smiled against him.

This was all Booth ever wanted, a family to spend Christmas with. A family he knew loved him and this was the perfect morning. It was warm and cosy in the house, as the snow fell thick outside the window. Everyone was happy and his dreams had come true. His dreams had finally become reality. He smiled as he watched his daughter rip open a present with the help of her brother. His girlfriend and partner, watching them carefully, a smile on her face and joy in her eyes.

He knew she had disliked Christmas for a long time, but now, she loved it because she could spend time with him and he knew that. He knew that he made her happy and she made him the happiest man alive. He chuckled to himself as Christine smacked Parker on the head with her new stuffed toy. His kids and his woman, spending time together, at Christmas.

He bent his head down and whispered in Brennan's ear,

"Any mistletoe around?" his breath on her ear made her shiver.

She turned her head to face him,

"I hid it somewhere in the house, your other present is waiting for you underneath it." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh God, woman. I love you." his lips found hers and they lost themselves in each other for a short moment.

This was it, his prayers had been answered. Everything happens eventually.

[][][][][]

_AN: Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please review. I would love some reviews, they would make me extremely happy as I haven't had such a great Christmas._


End file.
